


A Very Weasley Christmas

by flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Harry Potter, Christmas, Christmas With Family, Extended Families, Families of Choice, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Harry is a Little Shit, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, Multi, One Big Happy Weasley Family, Post-Deathly Hallows, Pranks and Practical Jokes, the one where bi Harry flirts with the Weasley siblings to annoy Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling
Summary: "Oy, stop it, Harry!"Harry blinked at him, not as innocent as he seemingly wanted to appear, because well, Ron was his best friend. He knew that expression all too well."What is it with you and flirting with my family?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was obviously inspired by a certain post on tumblr, which I sadly could not find to post the link here. I also forgot to post this in time for Christmas, and now it's a little late. Still, I hope you like this story anyway. :)

In a few hours the entire family as well as their guests would be running around the house, helping Molly Weasley with her plans to decorate the house -which in fact meant keeping George and his fiancée away from her most beloved decorative items before they tried to cast a spell over them. Well, most of the time Angelina did not in fact help George, still neither did she stop him in his attempts to sabotage his mother's ornaments which she had made herself to be put on the tree.  
  
For now it was still quiet, or at least as quiet as is could get when most of the Weasleys were home to celebrate Christmas together. Hermione was standing in the kitchen, helping Ginny and Fleur. Together they were baking cookies the muggle-way and Ron could not help the faint blush when he saw his girlfriend with flour in her hair even though she had already tied it up in a bushy pony-tail. Her carefree grin when she looked up and saw him watching her made him smile even more.   

Then his attention went back to his best friend, who was handing the breadbasket to one of his siblings. His older brother kept grinning back at Harry, when he directed a wicked grin at him. The sort of grin most girls used to swoon over when they had went to Hogwarts, especially when the boy who lived was the person behind it.  
  
"Oy, stop it, Harry!"  
  
Harry blinked at him, not as innocent as he seemingly wanted to appear, because well, Ron was his best friend. He knew that expression all too well.  
  
"What is it with you and flirting with my family?"  
  
At that Charlie, who of course had been watching them, mostly because he was the one Ron was talking about, burst out laughing. Somewhat bewildered Ron now looked at him, while Harry simply shrugged.  
  
  
It did not end at that, of course it did not. If Harry, by whom he was not sure if he actually did it on purpose, and even more so his siblings thought they could annoy Ron they would take every chance they could. Thus Ron witnessed his best friend not only flirting with his only sister, who flirted back every single time even though her and Harry did have a rather complicated romantic back-story. Still, she seemed to enjoy herself and as her brother, he hoped she would find happiness, maybe even with Harry. Who was once again fluttering his eyes at yet another one of his siblings.  
  
Together they were finally, finally decorating the Christmas tree that had been set up in the living room area. It was not exactly the biggest tree, but Hermione had asked if they could decorate it the way she and her parents would have done when she had been younger, way back in her childhood when the most magical things she could dream of were the tooth fairy -in which she even then had not actually believed in due to her parent's occupation- and Father Christmas. Besides, she could always enlarge the tree a little should someone ask her to do so.

Molly had agreed to let the children help, the children of her own children she had added in an almost overly sentimental tone and after that she kept running around with an beatific smile, especially after little Teddy had started to change the colour of his hair according to the baubles Harry held up, showing them to the toddler and his grandmother, before he hung them up. Molly and Andromeda exchanged subtle and yet delighted smiles nearly every time it happened and even Arthur, who had been instructed to collect the emptied boxes and put them back where they belonged, could not help but grin a little every time the young child grabbed excitedly for his godfather's or one of the other person's fingers whenever they were within his grasp.

  
Even George helped, without causing havoc. Just like the others he was simply too distracted by the happy cackling noises Teddy made whenever he handed him the snitch cuddle toy only to let it fall or to throw it back at him, again.

"You'd be an amazing dad."  
  
"Not as amazing, as his godfather. You're practically his dad now, Harry."  
  
At that Harry seemed to remember, George's light-hearted comment having obviously awoken memories of his own godfather, as well as Teddy's actual father and mother. They all remembered, all of them, at the strangest times and yet it was Christmas, Harry was supposed to be happy, with his blended family. Ron patted his shoulder in passing, when he handed George one of the tinsel boxes.  
  
It did not take long before Harry got that mischievous glint in his eyes again, practically beaming at George, who started to grin -Ron almost awkwardly standing between them.  
  
"You'd be so amazing George, and so would Angelina. Together you would be extremely funny and intelligent parents. ...And awfully attractive ones as well."    
  
Ron tried not to wince at that almost hastily added part, that was his brother and his soon-to-be-sister-in-law Harry was talking about.  
  
"The black hair and green eyes combination you have going on is much more handsome."  
  
"Says the keen athlete, seriously, have you seen your legs?"  
  
And after that he had the nerve to smirk and Ron groaned in frustration while his father simply coughed, a faint blush colouring the tips of his ears, he was suddendly looking at the boxes in his hands as if they were the most interesting inventions made by muggles, while his wife put one hand on Andromeda's shoulder. The two women shared a knowing smile, silently amused by the youthful banter.  
  
"Could you two at least take this somewhere else?"      
  
Ron more or less groaned.  
  
"Can't help it that he's hot!"  
  
The two of them answered without missing a beat and Ron grumbled that there was a child present, even more so their parents.  
  
"I know, little brother dear. You can always leave the grown-ups alone, if you want to go."  
  
George answered with a smug grin.  
  
"Sod of..."  
  
"Ron, not in front of my godson!"  
  
  
From then on, the entire week before Christmas only got worse. Ron had never had a problem with his best friend liking girls and blokes equally and yet in his opinion the former boy who lived tended to go a little overboard, literally leaned a little too far over his broom, with him even flirting with most of his best friend's family.  
    
"Harry! By Merlin, what are you wearing?"  
  
Seeing the other young man in a sweater with a prominent knitted capital B on the front was exactly what caused Ron's reaction, and in fact got him to slightly panic.  
   
Sleepily Harry looked down at his clothes, seemingly not seeing anything out of the ordinary, and thus he blinked in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Before he could question why Harry was wearing his oldest brother's sweater -not that he had not done that years ago before, once in a while switching clothes with his siblings to annoy Ron with the nagging question which one of them he was actually going out with- said Weasley came rushing down the stairs. Also wearing an item of clothes that most definitively did not belong to him.  
  
"Morning," he greeted the people already sitting down for breakfast, before looking the black-haired man who was still standing next to his chair up and down, "You did not have to dress in such a hurry -you know you could have waited, love."  
  
Ron simply shrieked, noticing the exchange of glances between the other two men before him, before Bill actually giggled.  
  
"Your face, brother dear."  
  
He stood there, dumbfounded. Now clearly remembering the time, years ago, Harry had come down for breakfast wearing a different sweater each morning. Even now he had fallen for it, again.  
  
"Worth it ...and hey, Bill?"  
  
Bill looked up from where he had sat down to butter a slice of toast.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"You do look good in my clothes."  
  
Ron, having found his voice again, and also managing an only partly fraught eye-roll, decided it was time to play along for once.  
  
"GODDAMM IT YOU CAN'T TAKE ALL MY SIBLINGS, HARRY."  
  
"Don't worry, Ron, you can keep Percy."  
  
Someone, having already sat down besides them, cleared their throat. There, showing off his bed hair sat one of the best former Gryffindor quidditch captains Ron and most of the others around him had ever seen, not that the ones he also knew were not equally as great. He was currently clad in pyjama trousers and a sweater -that also could not be his.  
  
"Never mind. They all dig quidditch players, especially me."  
  
Ron let out a tormented breath, shaking his head.  
  
"I hate you all, mostly you Harry."  
  
"Not true, you love me."  
  
"That's the problem, you git!"


End file.
